No Good For Me
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um relacionamento tem muitas facetas. Descobrir o amor, perdê-lo, lutar por ele. Uma história complexa, cheia de reviravoltas. Camus e Milo. Outros casais irão aparecer, trama complexa. Não favorite nem leia se não for comentar. Yaoi. Repostando a pedidos de quem merece: meus leitores de alto nível.
1. Chapter 1

**NO GOOD FOR ME**

**ShiryuForever94**

* * *

**Nota de máxima importância. Se você vai ler esta fanfic, é bom saber os termos abaixo. Obrigada ao fandom honesto, genial, amoroso, de Saint Seiya. Meu amor e respeito àqueles que pediram para eu repostar porque se interessam pelo meu trabalho, sabem comentar e são leitores que eu tenho orgulho de ter. Obrigada por me fazerem ter esperança de que ainda é possível fazer fanfics neste fandom.**

Aos antigos e novos leitores, explicações e desabafos mis. Podem pular e ir direto pra história, mas eu recomendaria que lessem, pois muito do que está dito aí embaixo foi o que motivou a exclusão não apenas dessa mas de muitas e muitas fanfics do ffnet e do mundo virtual. Muitas autoras, na última pesquisa foram 47, deixaram de escrever por estarem de saco cheio, com razão... Nem vou mencionar o caso de Santuário Times pois foi trauma pela vida inteira...

Esta fanfiction não é nova. Ela é de 2008 e é minha fanfic com mais reviews e também a com mais reviews de todas as de Saint Seiya à época. Eu a retirei do FFNet porque me irritei, simples assim, pois as pessoas ficavam lendo e lendo sem comentar nenhuma vez. Se você faz parte dos leitores que não comenta pelos motivos mais sem noção do mundo como: "não sei o que dizer, estou sem tempo, tou correndo muito" então também não leia, não dê hits pra história pois se está tão sem tempo assim não deveria nem estar lendo fanfics.

Não comentar em fanfics que leu, gostou e está seguindo, pra mim, se chama preguiça, falta de consideração com o autor e prova de alguma incapacidade mental se não pode ao menos dizer o que achou de uma música, de uma parte da história, da caracterização do personagem. A menos que você seja analfabeto funcional, não é possível que não saiba dizer nada sobre a história.

Aqueles célebres comentários: "gostei, continua..."

Ah, por favor, a menos que você tenha oito anos de idade, não faz sentido algum. Tenho certeza que o cérebro dos meus leitores é muito melhor que isso, por isso geralmente recebo reviews fantásticas, mas se você está chegando ao meu perfil e estilo agora, por gentileza, você é melhor que isso.

Sim, eu sou uma autora filha da mãe, exigente, cretina, difícil e de temperamento insuportável. Nunca fui diferente e não vou mudar agora. NINGUÉM é obrigado a postar fanfics e NINGUÉM é obrigado a ler. Mas se leu, vão me desculpar, mas o mínimo que se espera é a imensa gentileza de dizer algo ao autor, mesmo porque não é vendido em bancas, nem em livrarias, então não dá pra nenhum autor se sentir fazendo algo legal quando não se tem a menor noção do efeito no público. Eu não sou qualquer autora e não escrevo pra qualquer um, isso sempre foi muito claro em minha cabeça e quem me conhece dos primórdios do fandom de Saint Seiya sabe o quão difícil eu posso ser. Adoro críticas, mas somente as inteligentes.

Não me meto a bancar a modesta e feliz, não sou assim, sou exigente comigo mesma, com o que escrevo e, particularmente no caso dessa fanfic, eu a terminei abruptamente e cinicamente por pura ira. Quem sabe eu reescreva algumas variadas partes para fazer o que sempre achei que faltou: reconciliação, amor e paixão no final. Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente irritadiça, acho que já perceberam, mas jamais sou mal educada a menos que você mereça.

Fiz pesquisas gigantescas para nem sei quantas partes da história, deixei muita coisa de lado para escrever e acho que qualquer autor de fanfic que se preze faz isso. Claro, tem autores e autores, mas como eu já disse, eu não me considero qualquer coisa.

Também não tenho paciência NENHUMA com fã xiita de Camus e Milo ou de Mu e Shaka. Se você é desse estilo, passe longe dessa história e não encha o meu saco com seu "casal amado" porque quem está escrevendo sou eu, não você, e sou adepta de casais um tanto diferentes. Não gosta, não leia, mas faça um favor à raça humana e não me aporrinhe porque "fulano é de sicrano". Em que planeta que Saint Seiya é mangá/anime yaoi? Eu hein...

Você não precisa gostar de mim, não sei nem quem você é em noventa por cento dos casos, mas respeite o meu trabalho, pois escrita é um trabalho. No caso de fanfics, é não remunerado e por vezes cansativo. Cheio de cobranças de leitores. Alguns podem cobrar, participam da história, leem, se comunicam com o autor, mas um zé mané qualquer que está chateado porque não teve atualização quando achou conveniente, que não lê, não dá feedback, não interage, vir me cobrar, é ser o supra sumo dessa geração babaca que acha que tem direito a tudo. Não tem.

NÃO FAVORITE SE NÃO FOR DEIXAR REVIEW. NÃO PONHA NO ALERTA DE ATUALIZAÇÕES SE NÃO FOR DEIXAR REVIEW. Se você tem preguiça de comentar, então não leia minhas histórias.

Sou assim: resolvo e acabou. Mediante pedidos de alguns dos bons fãs e leitores, eu vou repostá-la aos poucos. Se vou continuar até o último capítulo, é com os leitores. Espero que gostem, pois é, de longe, uma de minhas melhores fanfics e, segundo as críticas, uma das melhores de Milo e Camus de todo o fandom e, sendo muito fria, é mesmo.

Boa leitura.

Avisos bem dados, vamos ao primeiro capítulo.

* * *

**Título:No Good For Me**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash, MxM, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Camus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião, LongFic, contém música em alguns capítulos.

Advertências: Situações pesadas, vício em drogas, sexo, adultério, brigas.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Dezoito (Mas talvez eu aumente e melhore a fanfic por conta de haver amadurecido desde a época em que escrevi isso. Além do mais, eu encerrei a fanfic precocemente por estar de saco cheio de flammers e babacas xiitas.

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Beta-reader: Akane Mitsuko

Resumo: Um relacionamento tem muitas facetas. Descobrir o amor, perde-lo, lutar por ele. Uma estória complexa, cheia de reviravoltas.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

Dedicatória:Presente de Aniversário para Brija, fantástica player de Camus no Milo e Camus Yaoi.

Agradecimentos especiais À Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, pela betagem, opiniões e paciência. Amo-te.

**CAPITULO UM**

**CAMUS' POV**

Estou sentado em minha elegantíssima poltrona de design contemporâneo e revestimento em puro couro vegetal. Estou sentado bebendo um chá gelado que me traz doces e ao mesmo tempo amargas lembranças. Estou sentado vendo a inclemente tempestade fazer voz aos meus sentimentos.

Faz cerca de seis meses que um inferno de proporções dantescas se abateu em minha vida. Faz seis meses que meus poucos momentos de alegria se foram porque eu os mandei embora.

O que eu fiz? Digamos que me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo. Só que, infelizmente, ele está noivo e vai se casar e, bem, digamos que ele descobriu o que eu sentia da pior maneira.

Mas vamos pelo começo.

Estávamos, como de hábito, conversando sobre o que o futuro nos reservaria uma vez que havíamos ressuscitado e agora não havia previsão de uma nova guerra santa.

Oh, pardon, eu deveria ter-me apresentado. Sou Camus de Aquário, agora tenho vinte e dois anos, sou francês de nascimento e quase grego do tanto que fico no Santuário de Athena. Poderão me conhecer melhor no decorrer da história. Onde eu estava?

Ah, sim, estávamos conversando, eu e Milo, há algum tempo quando... Ah, sim, Milo... Eu tenho uma certa mania de falar "ah, sim..." não reparem.

Não posso sequer pensar nele que um bolo de angústia se forma em meu peito, mas creio que ninguém vai compreender se eu não der todos os dados, não é mesmo?

Levanto-me e ando pelo amplo quarto em pedras que datam da Grécia Antiga. Como posso descrever o escorpiano?

É um homem alto também, forte e genioso como poucos. De longos fios algumas vezes encaracolados, de outras um tanto menos rebeldes. São lindos cabelos em tons de ouro que reluzem ao sol quando treinamos. Sua tez bronzeada faz um contraste interessante comigo que tenho pouca pré-disposição a adquirir um bronzeado saudável.

Mas a aparência de um Adônis é a menor das qualidades de Milo. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Já o era quando estávamos na nossa primeira vida e, agora, nesta segunda vida, ainda mais claro ficou a mim que eu seria amigo dele pela vida inteira.

Estou me perdendo em voltas. Melhor ser mais focado ou não entenderão nada.

Bem, como eu dizia, estávamos conversando sobre o que o futuro nos reservava e eu, prático como sempre, e apatetado como de vez em quando, perguntei a ele se pretendia se casar. Não faço idéia de onde veio um assunto tão imbecil, acho que era minha mente me mandando mensagens sobre o que eu sentia mas ainda não sabia.

"Não penso muito nisso. Creio que sou um pouco ambivalente, Camus."

"Ambivalente? Como assim? Não gostaria de se casar? De amar alguém?"

"Ah, Camus, amor é algo complicado e não é exatamente isso."

"Por que acha complicado e, como assim?"

"E se o amor que eu sinto não for o amor que esperam que eu sinta?"

"Não comprendo, Milo. Do que está falando?"

"Não é nada. Deixe pra lá."

E foi esse nosso ridículo diálogo sobre casamento.

Estão achando tudo muito estranho? Hum, deixem-me aclarar um pouco essa confusão.

O que eu não sabia é que a amazona de Cobra havia se declarado para Milo havia um ou dois dias e meu nobre amigo estava completamente sem ação. Não éramos mais crianças. Shina tinha agora dezoito anos e era uma mulher e tanto. Forte, determinada, inteligente e que viria a se tornar alguém a quem eu não queria sequer ver pela frente.

Motivos? Digamos que nossas vidas continuaram correndo normalmente até que, três dias depois de minha conversa com Milo, ele veio me comunicar que estava namorando com Shina.

Minha reação?

Sem nenhum motivo razoável, fiquei absolutamente sem voz, nem pensamentos coerentes me ocorreram por alguns minutos.

"E então, Camus? O que acha? Ela não lhe parece uma boa moça?

"Ela parece sim. Estou feliz por você." E eu estava! Juro que eu estava!

Só que quando Milo me abraçou com um sorriso e eu pensei que ele também a abraçava, quando ele comentou que iriam sair para jantar sendo que ele sempre jantava comigo nas quartas-feiras, quando ele mencionou que iria com ela a uma festa, o aniversário de um ano do filho de Marin com Aiolia...

Eu me dei conta.

Eu sou um homem racional. Eu me gabo de ter conseguido à perfeição controlar qualquer sentimento. Eu sou Camus de Aquário e nenhuma emoção perpassa meus olhos ou minha face se eu estiver decidido a isso.

Só que jamais consegui deixar de sentir e naquele momento eu estava sentindo emoções em revoluções internas a tentarem tirar-me o controle duramente conquistado.

Um rastejar silencioso dentro de mim. Uma voz cínica dando risadinhas.

Eu estava morto de ciúme...

Onde já se viu um homem como eu, aos vinte e dois anos, que não namorava ninguém, pois achava perda de tempo, estar com ciúme do melhor amigo?

Ah, poderiam vocês dizer, é normal que amigos tenham ciúme um do outro.

Certo.

Então por que de repente eu quis agarrar Milo em plena sala da casa de Aquário e beijá-lo na boca dizendo que ele era somente meu? Senti ganas de congelar o escorpiano e pendurar na parede! E eu sempre fui tão... Pouco ciumento... Ou era...

Motivos?

Talvez porque crescemos juntos, sempre juntos, vindos da tenra infância, passando pelos humores esquisitos da adolescência, discutindo como nunca na época do ataque dos cavaleiros de bronze ao Santuário.

Ou talvez porque ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre. E eu nunca dei a ele o devido valor.

Estou exagerando um pouco, talvez, mas eu sempre revirava os olhos e suspirava quando ele ficava agoniado demais, zangado demais, mal-humorado demais ou alegre demais. Tudo em Milo me parecia demais.

Emocional demais, embora sempre tivesse um autocontrole fenomenal em batalhas ou quando se precisava da mente brilhante dele. Nunca se enganem com Milo. Ele pode ter um olhar calmo, mas é perigoso, fatal eu diria.

O que mais é demais nele?

Capaz de dar gargalhadas estrondosas, embora elas embalassem alguns momentos muito silenciosos de minha vida e eu ficasse muito zangado e tudo acabasse em mínimos sorrisos meus e grandes ataques de riso dele quando comentávamos alguma besteira de algum de nossos amigos ou simplesmente quando ele tinha vontade de contar piadas das quais eu ria muito pouco pois não sou muito dado a gargalhar.

Engraçado, acho que ele sempre foi o único que se aventurou a me contar piadas e rir comigo embora eu jamais risse com ele. Ele nunca desistiu de fazer gracinhas embora eu não achasse lá grande coisa algumas piadinhas dele. Oh, não, ele jamais desistiu de me fazer companhia nem quando eu estava tão soturno que era capaz de rivalizar com a depressão quase constante de Saga de Gêmeos.

Também sempre achei demais o jeito com que ele adora ter razão. Ele simplesmente sabe tudo de todo mundo, só que odeia que saibam qualquer coisa dele...

Ah, mas eu sei coisas demais dele.

Sei que ele adora treinar táticas de combate que ninguém mais conseguiria suportar, sei que é fiel como poucos aos amigos que tem, sei que é simplesmente um homem sério demais por trás de um quase sempre aparente meio sorriso.

E, para piorar, sei que Milo é virgem e nunca se deitou com ninguém.

Ora, diabos! Não temos tempo pra isso! O que queriam? Que vivêssemos como coelhos namorando enquanto meio mundo se acabava em sangue? Que tempo que tínhamos?

Eu? Ora, quanta intromissão em minha intimidade.

E, pensar nisso me enche de ódio puro! Ela... Vai ser com ela...

Estávamos falando de como ele descobriu sobre o que eu sentia? Não? Pois vamos falar agora. Eu sei que está um pouco confuso, me perdoem, mas eu mesmo estou confuso. Vou tentar dar uma ordem racional aos fatos.

Foi há seis meses. Saímos para ir ao cinema, somente eu e ele. Fiquei feliz por ele haver me convidado, pois já estava junto a Shina fazia bons quase nove meses. Era para ser uma noite bem alegre e descontraída, coisa que eu decididamente, não sou. Posso parecer ser calmo, mas alegre e descontraído? Só se você não me conhecer.

Vejamos como posso dar-lhes idéias a meu respeito. Eu sou alto também, de tez pálida mas não doentia, tenho cabelos ruivos que, pasmem, escorrem em fios lisos perfeitos até abaixo de meus joelhos e que me dão muito orgulho.

Ah, não, nem tentem me falar que isso é coisa de mulher que levarão um golpe gelado. Eu gosto de ter cabelos compridos, se me dão licença. E tem muitos homens por aí de cabelos compridos.

Que mais? Digamos que sou curioso por natureza, adoro coisas como meio ambiente, inovações tecnológicas, viagens pela galáxia, astronomia, xadrez, bons vinhos. Fiz até um bom curso de enologia e também sei bastante acerca de gastronomia, cozinho muito bem, obrigado.

Se sou um estereótipo francês? Bem, meu amigo Milo diria que tenho o mau humor característico dos franceses, sem falar no ar de enfado e no nariz empinado. Ora bolas, eu apenas não gosto de gente intrometida que fica o tempo todo me dando tapinhas nas costas, não tenho o sorriso fácil, não gosto de conversinhas inúteis e prefiro a companhia de um excelente clássico da literatura a uma festa onde eu não conheça quase ninguém e todo mundo finge que é amigo desde criancinha.

Idiossincrasias sociais não são meu forte. Nunca foram. E, ora, continuemos. Onde estávamos? Ah, um diálogo acerca de Shina e Milo.

"Shina é ótima pessoa, Camus. Por que você não tem falado com ela?"

"Falo com todos igualmente." Alguém poderia dizer a ele que ficar vendo os dois aos beijos e ver o quanto ela era atraente não me fazia muito bem? Não sou cego, sei o que uma mulher pode ter de atributos para ser atraentes. Sem falar que, ora, eu achava que era heterossexual. Achava... Mas algumas coisas que eu sentia me faziam ter dúvidas e, eu não gosto de ter dúvidas.

"Ah, sei. Então porque simplesmente não tem mais esperado por nós dois para treinar? Você mudou seus horários, Camus. Algum motivo especial?"

"Claro que não, que idéia..." Claro que sim seu idiota! O que ele pensa? Que tenho um estômago de avestruz e que ficar observando-o ser galante, sedutor, charmoso sem esforço e movimentar-se nas curtas roupas gregas de treino que ele usa sem pudor algum é fácil?

"Bem, eu pensei que você estivesse me evitando por algo que nem imagino o que seja."

"Não há problema nenhum conosco, Milo." Tirando o fato de que eu adoraria beijá-lo neste momento embora eu não tenha certeza de que não seria morto com seu golpe doloroso...

"É que você não é a pessoa mais fácil de se compreender. Eu mesmo levo algum tempo para conseguir descobrir seu humor."

"Sou seu amigo, acho que é tudo que você precisa saber, não?" Olhei-o de uma maneira um pouco mais calorosa, o que no meu código interno queria dizer que sim, estou perdidamente apaixonado por ele e não vou mais ficar tendo crises sobre minha sexualidade. Gosto de Milo. Não sei se isso é ser homossexual ou não, porque não gosto de qualquer homem, gosto dele.

"Somos amigos há tanto tempo e há tanto sobre você que eu desconheço..."

"Milo, do que está falando?" Você nem imagina o que desconhece... Que tal se eu lhe contar que tenho sonhos abusadamente imorais com você nos meus braços gemendo loucamente?

"Por que não tem namorada? Lembra que falamos de casamento uma vez? E você que nem namorada tem?"

"Ah, Milo, por favor, não estou interessado no momento, só isso." Na verdade, meu interesse em mulheres ficou meio ofuscado depois que o vi nu num banho coletivo há uns meses, mas enfim.

"Mas, Camus..."

"Arre, Milo, saímos para ter uma noite agradável, não para você exercitar suas capacidades de dissecação de seres humanos. Além disso, eu não acho que você conseguisse me desvendar." Eu não devia ter falado isso. Alguém conhece muito bem um escorpiano? Nunca provoque a necessidade de destruição e reconstrução que é inata em um escorpiano. Eu garanto que eles adoram, ADORAM, ficar sondando você até o último átomo. Eu diria que, no caso de Milo, ele já passou da sondagem de átomos para a de quarks.

Milo parou de andar e olhou para mim com o cenho franzido e, por Atena, como ele fica lindo de calça negra, camiseta branca simples que delineia o corpo perfeito e um sapato preto sem brilho. O que falo dos longos fios loiros que voejam na brisa da noite? O que digo do cheiro masculino avassalador do perfume dele? Estou zonzo e nem bebi ainda...

"Ora, ora, pensei que eu querer saber de você, Camus, fosse apenas um interesse pelo bem estar do meu melhor amigo."

O tom de voz dele, o olhar dele, estou perdido... Lá vem ele me analisar inteiro, algum discurso sobre como eu sou assim ou deixo de ser.

"Acontece, senhor Camus "eu sou inexpugnável" de Aquário, que eu me interesso por você e tenho algumas curiosidades e queria saber se você tem namorada, pois talvez eu vá ter minha primeira experiência sexual e queria falar disso com alguém que por acaso é meu melhor amigo!"

Ele vai ter sua primeira experiência sexual? MON DIEU! E eu esperando que ele fosse me dissecar bem ali, no meio da rua. Ele me surpreende mais e mais a cada dia. Pelo visto é bem sério o que ele sente por Shina. Por que isso me deixa um gosto tão amargo na boca? Eu sei a resposta, apenas não quero aceitá-la.

"Não acha que é muito cedo para isso?" Meu ar professoral soaria ridículo se não fosse minha única chance de não enforcá-lo e jogá-lo numa parede dizendo que somente eu podia ter o direito de ir pra cama com ele! Ah, sim, eu sei que isso soa neurótico...

"Hello! Alô! Planeta Camus, estamos no século XXI! Eu vou fazer vinte e três anos em breve e ainda sou virgem! Acha cedo? Acho que já está passando do tempo, isso sim..."

"Não vejo problema algum nisso. Ser virgem é algo bonito, Milo." Se eu disser a ele que sequer dei mais que selinhos em uma ou outra moça, ele vai dizer que sou o que? Sucata do século XV?

"Ao menos você tem namorada e alguém para beijar e abraçar."

"Esse é o problema."

"Qual?" Decididamente, não nos comunicamos muito bem ou eu sou muito idiota ou ele que não fala o suficiente.

"Ela também só teve beijos e abraços... Ou seja, estamos apaixonados e precisamos descobrir por nós mesmos o que seria mais adequado, se teremos nossa primeira experiência juntos ou com outras pessoas."

"Adequado? Outras pessoas? Do que você está falando?" Ah, ele me surpreende várias vezes, mas dessa vez estou boquiaberto. Estão apaixonados... Foi ele quem disse. Quanto tempo é preciso para se apaixonar por alguém? Que diabos adequado tem que haver com namoro?

"Isso que você ouviu. Se teremos experiência prévia ou não."

"Prévia a que, Milo? Se é que posso saber." Por que tenho a impressão de que isso não vai acabar bem?

"Pretendo me casar com ela, Camus."

Decididamente a terra tremeu.

Hum, não. Foi apenas meu cosmo gelado que acabou de congelar a zero absoluto toda a calçada, que por sua vez trincou inteira, partindo-se e, olha só, também fui capaz de matar de frio umas cinco árvores. E nem estamos próximos do Natal, mas há alguns flocos caindo...

"C-Camus? Você está bem? O que houve?"

"Estou ótimo, estava com calor..." Mentir com uma cara impassível pode ser uma qualidade ímpar em algumas horas.

"Você está estranho hoje."

"Você é jovem demais para casar." Juro que tentei me controlar para não dizer isso, mas uma dor horrível no peito e uma vontade louca de destruir Shina com o Execução Aurora foram bons motivos para eu abrir a boca.

"Também era jovem demais para matar e nem por isso deixei de fazê-lo."

"Não tem nada a ver, Milo." Estou começando a me perder em cenas em que eu me ajoelho e peço a ele que esqueça tudo e se case comigo. Isso é ABSURDO! Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, não um garotinho apaixonado.

Bem, talvez um homem apaixonado.

"Camus, acho que não quero mais ir ao cinema."

O jeito com que ele me olhou foi perturbador. Eu havia feito algo a ele e não percebi o que era. Ele suspirou e olhou para a entrada do cinema apinhada de gente. Talvez se eu apenas conseguisse falar algo... Alguma coisa que fosse para ele notar que eu sinto algo que não deveria sentir...

"O que há, Milo? Por que está me olhando assim?"

"Você não ficou feliz por mim."

"Estou feliz por você." Mentira é uma arte que se deve praticar sempre para se alcançar a perfeição...

"Por que não gosta da Shina?"

"Eu gosto dela."

"Você não a aprova."

"Eu nunca disse isso."

"Mas também nunca disse que aprovava."

"E o que realmente importa minha opinião, Milo?" Pela primeira vez naquela noite meus sentimentos inundaram meu peito. Eu não posso... Ele vai me matar...

"Você é importante demais para mim, Camus."

Por que ele tem que estar parado no meio da rua, com luzes de postes iluminando os orbes azuis, dando nuances aos traços apolíneos dele e me deixando zonzo?

"Você é importante demais para mim, Milo. Só quero que seja feliz. Se é a Shina quem você ama, case-se com ela." Abaixo a cabeça, algo que quase nunca faço. Não quero ler nos olhos dele que ele a ama.

"Seu cosmo está oscilando demais, Camus. Algum problema?"

Maldito cosmo! Por que quando fui escolhido cavaleiro não me deram um botão liga e desliga para esse bendito cosmo?

"Não é nada, Milo. Talvez eu só esteja cansado." Cansado de lutar contra isso que sinto e não posso sentir. Aliás, eu nem deveria sentir coisa alguma.

"Você poderia confiar mais em mim, sabe?"

"Vamos para o Santuário." Minha voz soou firme, mas por dentro eu tentava buscar forças para imaginar Milo e Shina casados e felizes na oitava casa enquanto eu jogava xadrez sozinho em meu templo.

"Você já transou?"

O silêncio absurdo que se interpõe entre nós poderia ser ótimo quando estávamos apenas em paz, mas agora, parece um daqueles abismos que vão se abrindo. Por que diabos ele quer saber? Apenas olho para ele sentindo que se isso não acabar logo eu vou falar alguma idiotice.

"Acho que não, Camus. Sou seu amigo, mas nem isso eu sei a seu respeito e olha que sei tudo de todo mundo."

Eu já não disse que ele é um pesquisador de todos e de cada um?

"Milo, apenas eu não sei o que você poderia querer saber de mim."

"Ah, e eu preciso querer saber? Você não pode simplesmente não manter uma parede de um metro de espessura entre nós dois?"

"Do que você está falando?" Franzo o cenho, do que ele está falando? Eu nunca o evitei! Nunca!

"Estou aqui derramando minhas dúvidas, meus sentimentos, meus medos e você sequer piscou, não deu sequer um dos seus meio sorrisos, não está feliz por eu ter decidido me casar, não está feliz por eu ter confiado em você mais que em qualquer um. Ora, Camus, você simplesmente parece que não dá a mínima! É o que me irrita, ME IRRITA MUITO!"

Eu mencionei que ele de vez em quando perde o controle e fica colérico? Ele está furioso. Seu olhar é sombrio, sua postura é agressiva e ele rilha os dentes mesmo sem perceber.

"Pardon, Milo." Frase brilhante que brotou de minha mente apavorada. Estou com medo de aonde iremos com toda essa cena.

"Quer saber? Não se desculpe. Você é do seu jeito, eu sou do meu, acontece que eu não sei conviver com você do jeito que eu gostaria, não sei partilhar com você, pois apenas eu conto as coisas enquanto você apenas escuta. Eu não sei viver assim e creio que é melhor não mencionar mais nada a você sobre Shina, sobre casamento, pois você não entende nada de amor, Camus. Você não ama ninguém, não gosta de nada além de seus livros enfadonhos, seus vinhos premiados, sua cozinha futurista e seus deveres."

Ele conseguiu. Eu nunca, NUNCA reajo, estou sempre em perfeito controle, em perfeita concentração. Só que agora, com o cosmo morno dele oscilando desgosto bem ali, ao alcance do meu, com os fios loiros se espalhando pela brisa, com o ar de revolta dele, eu descubro que eu... Estou...

"Você não entende nada, não é Milo?" Eu estou perdendo o controle e dou dois passos para frente. Eu sinto mais e mais tensão vinda dele e isso me apavora. Eu vou perdê-lo se continuarmos assim.

"Ah, claro, sou apenas o idiota grego bonitão burro do Santuário enquanto você é o senhor certinho."

"Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é mentira. Você é um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos e sanguinários, um dos homens mais inteligentes que eu conheço, capaz de arquitetar estratégias de combate insondáveis e que não descansa até terminar um trabalho." Minha voz sai em um ou dois tons mais baixo que o meu comum. Estou na defensiva?

"Então por que nunca me disse? Por que nunca me fala nada? Estou dizendo a você que vou me casar! Estou dizendo a você que preciso de seu apoio para uma decisão! Se é meu amigo, me apóie!"

"Não posso." Meu coração salta pela boca, eu sei o que quero e vou fazer, só não sei se vou estar vivo para contar depois.

"O que você não pode? Não pode ser meu amigo?"

A expressão confusa dele é muito bonita. Ele finalmente percebe que estou perto demais, que nossa distância de amizade foi há muito jogada longe e que estou a um palmo ou menos de seu rosto.

"Camus? O que há? Por que está me olhando assim e..."

No meio da rua numa noite qualquer.

Tão rápido quanto fui treinado a fazer, tão sem defesa quanto eu sei fazer, enlacei a cintura dele e o puxei sem dúvida alguma para mais perto, colando nossos corpos. O olhar dele acendeu-se em espanto e um azul maravilhoso veio daqueles orbes aquosos e firmes.

"Não posso ser seu melhor amigo." Foi o que consegui falar enquanto corri meus lábios sobre os dele numa suave carícia que eu não tinha idéia que sabia fazer e que durou tão pouco.

"Por que estou apaixonado por meu melhor amigo." Foi tudo que eu disse enquanto meu cosmo explodia de um sentimento que eu jamais pensei ter em mim. Colei meus lábios aos dele por um tempo tão curto, mas que ainda me traz ótimas lembranças.

E então vem a parte que me traz péssimas lembranças.

Fui jogado longe numa velocidade assustadora e vi. Vi os orbes dele incendiarem de raiva. Vi o jeito dele marchar até mim e me segurar pelo colarinho, erguendo-me. Ele estava possesso e temi por minha vida. Ah, eu já disse que Milo é, grande parte das vezes, fatal?

"Seu grande bastardo! Por que não me contou? Por que NUNCA me contou? Seu..."

E então ele virou as costas e foi embora. E eu fiquei ali, parado. Depois de minutos, talvez meia hora, eu ousei responder à pergunta dele.

"Eu nunca lhe disse nada porque eu não sabia, Milo. Eu nunca me dei conta de que o amava."

No meio da rua numa noite qualquer.

Estou sentado em minha elegantíssima poltrona de design contemporâneo e revestimento em puro couro vegetal. Estou sentado bebendo um chá gelado que me traz doces e ao mesmo tempo amargas lembranças. Estou sentado vendo a inclemente tempestade fazer voz aos meus sentimentos.

Faz cerca de seis meses que um inferno de proporções dantescas se abateu em minha vida. Faz seis meses que meus poucos momentos de alegria se foram porque eu os mandei embora.

* * *

Nota da autora: Bem, começou como oneshot, mas sabem como é... Eu não consigo fazer oneshots sem achar que falta alguma coisa. Esse é o casal preferido de Brija, que eu saiba, então é um presente para ela, pelo seu aniversário. Não deve ficar muito longa a fanfic, mas como eu sou realmente partidária de angst, não esperem coisinhas simples e ceninhas melosas, não faz meu tipo. A quem ler, peço que deixem reviews pois é raríssimo que eu escreva apenas com Camus e Milo, o que pretendo fazer, e gostaria de vossas opiniões. Obrigada por lerem e, Feliz Aniversário, Brija. Sabe como eu a estimo. Felicidades.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO GOOD FOR ME**

A ShiryuForever94 Fanfiction

Presente de Aniversário para Brija

**CAPITULO DOIS**

**MILO'S POV**

Hoje faz seis meses que não falo com ele. Pelo menos não como costumava ser. Está um temporal dos infernos lá fora. Shina saiu daqui há algum tempo e estou me sentindo muito solitário.

Oh, não, não é por causa de minha pretensa noiva que estou solitário.

Quem me dera.

É por causa dele. Meu melhor amigo. Talvez ex-melhor amigo. Era sempre com ele que eu ia conversar. Talvez monologar fosse uma definição melhor.

Estou andando de um lado para outro como um animal enjaulado, cerrando os punhos a cada momento e em cada minuto pensando nele.

Eu odeio você, Camus!

Odeio seu jeito fechado, detesto seu ar perdido e, simplesmente é imperdoável o que fez comigo! Eu nunca pensei... Mentira, até pensei algumas vezes...

Não sou um homem confuso, não sou alguém cheio de dúvidas sobre branco e preto, pois entendo o mundo o suficiente para compreender nuances de cinza e tons diversos de uma mesma situação.

Eu me gabo de conhecer muito bem todas as pessoas e de saber tirar conclusões sobre alguém com alguma facilidade. Adoro explorar a mente das pessoas e descobrir como elas pensam e reagem. E vinha funcionando muito bem, nunca tive problemas.

Até conhecer Camus.

Deixem que eu lhes diga quem sou. Meu nome é Milo de Escorpião. Sou grego de nascimento e quase patrimônio tombado deste Santuário de Atena.

Alguns me dizem que tenho beleza ímpar dado minha pele um pouco bronzeada pelos treinamentos sob o sol grego, outros acham que sou um exibido e fanfarrão. Geralmente quem não me conhece tem a idiota sensação de que sou um palhaço, apenas por que sou um ser um tanto bem humorado, mas não engraçadinho, nem brincalhão.

Eu nunca quis ser popular, apenas sou do jeito que sou e dou um valor extremo a meus amigos.

Na verdade, valor extremo mesmo sempre dei a Camus, meu amigo de nem sei quanto tempo e é por isso que estou tão machucado no momento.

Não se preocupem, não há um corte sequer nessa escultura grega que chamo de corpo. Ah, não sou um idiota arrogante, apenas meço as coisas pelo que são e, sim, eu sou um homem bonito e bem cuidado, sou um cavaleiro, uma arma mortal, um general assassino da mais alta elite de Atena.

E vou me casar. Ou acho que vou. Nem falei com Shina sobre isso ainda.

Por que você esperou tanto, Camus? Por que não disse tudo que tinha a dizer já naquela nossa conversa sobre casamento? Não entendeu quando eu falei de ambivalência, não foi? Não compreendeu que eu o estava sondando para saber exatamente o motivo de você não namorar ninguém? Você é brilhante, Camus, sempre foi, mas em assuntos emocionais talvez nem tanto. Eu vi, há muito tempo, que eu não fico normal quando você está por perto e ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo. Medo de não me enquadrar num mundo que já é tão confuso.

Do que eu estou falando?

Estou atropelando um pouco a história, mas acontece que nem mesmo eu, que sempre sei de quase tudo e tenho a melhor noção das pessoas que me cercam, consegui reparar antes que... Que aquele...

"Seu idiota francês! Por que não me contou? Por que simplesmente não me contou?"

Balanço minha cabeça e desembaralho alguns cachos loiros. Estou sozinho demais hoje. Está chovendo demais e a chuva, estranhamente, me dá a idéia de confusão de sentimentos.

Eu vou me casar. Ou acho que vou.

Eu já disse isso. Era apenas um namoro, era apenas algo que tinha que ser. Eu tentei falar com ele, juro que tentei, mas não consegui. A gente não vira para o melhor amigo e pergunta se pode namorar uma garota ou se nosso melhor amigo, por acaso, está interessado na gente.

E eu? Estou interessado nele? Se estou, que diabos estou fazendo noivo de uma mulher? Nem sei mais como me sinto. Não podia ser mais simples e a gente possuir um guia interno de sentimentos?

Não, nada é muito simples em nossas vidas. Meu raciocínio está dando mais voltas do que eu gostaria e sozinho olhando a tempestade fica ainda mais claro que nada tem solução simples na minha vida.

Do que eu estou falando?

De sentimentos guardados, trancados e sombrios. De amor e de sentimento de perda, de ódio e de amor. Eu te odiei tanto, francês, quando você apareceu à minha frente lutando contra Atena até eu compreender por fim que era por Atena que você lutava. Eu não te disse adeus naquela morte, eu não te disse adeus na outra morte, quando lutou com Hyoga.

Meu Zeus, Camus, quantas vezes eu terei que ver você morrer? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que suportar olhar para seu templo gelado sem saber o que o dia de amanhã nos trará? E, quantas vezes eu não vou dizer nada? Por que me colocou nessa ridícula situação? Ou fui eu mesmo quem entrei nela?

Na verdade, eu tive e tenho medo de ser quem sou, de sentir o que sinto e de saber que uma jovem amazona estava apaixonada por mim e me queria para ela. Tenho medo de magoar Shina, de magoar você e de magoar a mim mesmo.

O que fiz? Eu, um dos mais destemidos, traiçoeiros e perigosos cavaleiros de Atena me refugiei no comum, no mais fácil, no que todo mundo espera. Eu resolvi namorar uma mulher e eu resolvi ser normal.

"Diabos, Camus, o que é normal para nós?"

Como se ele estivesse aqui para ouvir... Se fosse antes, com certeza ele estaria. Ele sempre foi bom ouvinte e, acredite quem quiser, tem sempre bons conselhos e eu estou precisando de conselhos, só que não do tipo que eu posso perguntar a ele.

Estou indignado e ao mesmo tempo estou magoado. Está chovendo horrores agora e eu estou com sensações desagradáveis. Não estou feliz e isso não é o normal numa pessoa que pretende se casar.

Por que não consigo esquecer aquele bendito dia em que você me beijou? Por que não fez isso antes de eu me comprometer com Shina? Por que me deixou chegar a esse ponto, Camus? Você não é meu amigo? Meu melhor amigo?

Não faço idéia do que posso fazer e escolhi me afastar para pensar. Só que esse afastamento dói, incomoda e me deixa nervoso além do razoável. Eu não sou nervoso, mas posso ser colérico. Como você está, Camus? Não consigo saber nada de você, pois simplesmente acho que eu era seu único amigo nesse Santuário.

Ah, sim, eu sei de sua proximidade com Saga, pois passaram algum tempo no inferno sendo preparados para aquela maldita missão de matar Atena. Só que eu sei que não é o bastante. Por que?

Ora, porque nós dois levamos anos construindo nossa amizade, aquela amizade especial que nos permitia comunicarmos nossos sentimentos com olhares e gestos. Bem, mais do meu lado que do seu, porque até hoje ainda fico meio em dúvida dos sinais que você envia com sua linguagem corporal.

Uma prova disso? Você me beijou e eu não esperava! Eu sempre fui tão bom em prever ações e eu não esperava! Eu fiquei furioso com você! Não pelo motivo de não ter gostado, mas talvez porque gostei e agora não sei o que fazer sem magoar alguém. Ou magoar a mim mesmo.

O que digo? O que faço? Fugir de você foi bem mais fácil que encarar seus olhos vítreos de azul inexpugnável. Engraçado como essa palavra se aplica a você. Aliás, é impressionante como sua aura de distante pode enganar tanto. Você não é distante, só é retraído. Não é bem essa a palavra também. O que você é, Camus? Talvez apenas sincero com o que sente? Sincero? Você nunca me disse nada antes e... Sinceridade é marca do seu signo, aquariano maluco. Só que dessa vez, parece que você não foi totalmente sincero comigo.

Droga, voltar sempre a esse problema está me cansando.

Por que não consigo respostas de você como consigo de Shina? Ou de Mu? Ou de Aiolia? Por que com você é um verdadeiro labirinto? Por que, Camus?

Eu não sou preconceituoso, não dou a mínima para homossexuais, heterossexuais, bissexuais. E você deveria, DEVERIA saber disso. Eu costumo apreciar almas e não corpos. Por que diabos estou falando nisso?

Por que eu sei agora, um tanto tarde, que você, meu grande amigo Camus está apaixonado por mim. Ou estava, há seis meses. E isso fez diferença para mim. Tanto que apesar de ter me comprometido com Shina, não tive coragem de dar-lhe sequer uma aliança de noivado. Nem a pedi ainda, tudo são planos, muitos planos. Eu simplesmente não consegui.

E daí?

Saio andando pelo meu imenso quarto e penso nisso. Não, não é em Shina, nem no casamento. Penso nele.

Aliás, nos últimos seis meses tenho pensado muito nele. Não falei mais com ele, não do jeito como costumava ser. Não que eu esteja zangado.

Bem, talvez um pouco zangado. Nem admitir que estou furioso com ele eu consigo?

Por ele não ter me contado nada nesses anos todos, por eu nunca ter sabido. Poxa vida, ele é meu melhor amigo e eu nem sabia que gostava de homens? Pior ainda, jamais desconfiei que ele poderia gostar de mim.

O problema é que, na verdade, não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer. Não sei como falar com ele, nem o que dizer a ele. Eu fiquei tão zangado, tão zangado...

E agora eu vou me casar. Ou acho que vou. O que sinto por Shina? Talvez eu devesse ir a fundo em minha alma e descobrir, mas talvez eu tenha medo de descobrir algo que não quero descobrir. Desde quando sou confuso e sinto medo desse jeito?

Eu acho que estou um pouco obcecado com isso. A questão é que entrei em pânico com os lábios dele sobre os meus, com o cosmo quente dele encostando no meu, com os braços dele me apertando naquela noite.

No meio da rua numa noite qualquer.

Foi exatamente assim, no meio de uma rua qualquer, numa noite qualquer que eu descobri que ele...

"Camus, por que simplesmente não consegue falar comigo?" Estou falando sozinho. Nem servos mais há por aqui agora. Eles já foram dormir, coisa que eu deveria estar fazendo. Se pelo menos Shina estivesse aqui. Do que eu estou falando agora? Como eu iria falar disso com minha futura esposa? Por que penso nisso e sinto tristeza?

"Olha, Shina, que você acha de eu, seu quase noivo, estar pirando por que descobri que meu melhor amigo é gay, ou bissexual, ou qualquer coisa, não importa e, não bastando isso, que gosta de mim e, atenção, agora estou cheio de dúvidas sobre se me caso com você ou se me atiro nos braços dele?"

Realmente uma cena normal e comum para namorados... Ah, Shina... Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão, para ser sincero. Aliás, nosso namoro nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que Camus me beijou.

Acho que fiquei tão perdido assim por não ter meu amigo ruivo cordial e controlado todos os dias.

Certo, nem sempre tão cordial, mas sempre meu amigo. Não posso culpá-lo, também não sou um anjinho sempre, muito pelo contrário.

Não sei quem foi que se afastou, não sei quem deixou de falar primeiro com o outro. Eu pensei que ele me procuraria no dia seguinte para se explicar, mas nada. Ele nem mesmo apareceu nos treinos que havíamos combinado.

Sou orgulhoso demais para ir lá e dizer alguma coisa. Ele quem me deve explicações. Isso é ridículo, ele não me deve explicações! Por que eu estou assim tão furioso?

Na verdade eu sei o motivo. Por que eu gostei do beijo dele, do corpo dele e do cosmo dele e agora estou confuso. Por que eu já não sei se deveria me casar porque me sinto como me sinto. Eu sinto falta dele.

Sinto falta de cada muxoxo mal humorado e de cada olhar de esguelha. Sinto falta de ele fazer cara de coisa nenhuma para absolutamente qualquer situação, sinto falta de ficar olhando pela janela do templo de Aquário enquanto ele faz alguma comida maluca e jura que eu vou adorar.

Vocês não fazem idéia de quanto escargot pode ser nojento. Eu odeio comidas muito frescas e só aceitei comer algo chamado cuisses de grenouilles (coxas de rãs) porque ele jurou que eu ia adorar.

Eu odiei!

E falei isso a ele que, ao seu modo "extrovertido" de ser, apenas recolheu os pratos e me trouxe um belo hambúrguer.

"Você é mesmo um cretino, Camus. Por que simplesmente não vem aqui dizer que tudo foi um engano e que vamos continuar sendo melhores amigos?" Se é que é isso mesmo que eu quero.

"PUTA QUE PARIU, CAMUS!" Eu não costumo ser tão boca suja e nem estar tão bravo, mas essa porcaria de chuva está afetando meu humor. Ou será que o fato de Shina ter me provocado de todas as formas e eu ter pensado no Camus enquanto a beijava me chamou a atenção?

E não foi a primeira vez. Faz algum tempo que eu simplesmente não consigo dissociar Camus de beijos e abraços. Isso que ele nunca me havia beijado ou abraçado daquele jeito e agora fico procurando pelo jeito dele fazer isso no jeito com que minha garota me beija.

Camus.

Que diabos o francês me fez que agora penso como ele está numa chuva dessas? Ah, mas eu sei. Não sei se eu já contei, mas ele adora xadrez, vinhos e ler muito. Deve estar lindamente refestelado na sua caríssima poltrona de design contemporânea lendo algo que eu decididamente descartaria como, quem sabe, Marcel Proust.

Somente um francês, e um francês chamado Camus, para me fazer ler Marcel Proust. Eu li. O pior foi que seria interessante se não fosse tão complexo. Não que eu seja um imbecil, ou de poucas letras, é que meu estilo de ser é diferente. Realmente prefiro os clássicos de Júlio Verne, mais aventura e emoção.

O que eu quero da vida? Nossa, que pergunta profunda!

Talvez apenas ficar em paz. Talvez apenas...

Camus.

É alguma nova praga desenvolvida por controladores mentais! Penso nele muitas vezes embora saiba que ele provavelmente já esqueceu tudo isso e está tranqüilo e calmo enquanto eu estou aqui bancando o imbecil. E eu não sou imbecil e odeio que tirem conclusões erradas a meu respeito.

Não apenas isso me preocupa hoje. Minha discussão com Shina não foi agradável. Pela terceira ou quarta vez eu não consegui transar com ela.

Engraçado, tudo começou quando eu pedi a Camus opinião sobre se deveria ou não perder minha virgindade com Shina e, bem, depois daquela cena de beijo num outro homem o que o metido a macho testosteronado fez?

O que um homem faria.

Bem, talvez o que um homem precisando se auto-afirmar faria.

É pior do que vocês estão pensando.

Não, eu não fui atrás de Shina. Oh, não... Eu fui para o meretrício de Atenas e paguei mais de uma prostituta. Ah, sim, eu transei até o sol raiar. E eu não estou orgulhoso disso. Eu não tenho como contar essas coisas para qualquer um. Eu poderia contar a Camus, se ele ainda fosse meu amigo.

Mas que porcaria! Por que aquele francês orgulhoso não veio saber de mim? Não mais?

As coisas com Shina andam tensas. Ela fica irritada porque eu simplesmente, várias vezes, não consigo! Eu não consigo me deitar com ela. Nem sempre foi assim. Um mês depois daquele beijo desgraçado do Camus finalmente fomos para a cama. Eu jurei que era virgem para ela. Talvez eu devesse ter sido sincero, mas não consegui. Estava envergonhado do que fiz no meretrício.

Era o tipo de coisa que eu não teria vergonha de contar para ele...

Para Camus. Bem, mas parece que não importa mais, parece que ele não é mais meu amigo. Tudo isso por que?

A chuva continua muito forte. Está ficando muito tarde. Talvez tarde demais. Talvez se nenhum de nós dois fizer alguma coisa, perderemos nossa amizade, se é que já não a perdemos. Será que posso ser amigo dele ainda? Não me importo se ele é homossexual, não suporto rótulos. Ele pode ser até pansexual que eu não ligo. Aliás, não me importo de jeito nenhum se ele quiser virar hare krishna e raspar o cabelo! Gosto dele. É fato.

"Isso, Milo, fique aí sentindo a falta daquele idiota!" Falo para mim mesmo enquanto resolvo beber um bom vinho, está até meio frio hoje. Ando até a cozinha, há uma pequena adega por aqui, presente do...

Camus.

Reviro os olhos pensando que nossas vidas estão entrelaçadas demais. E o que eu vou fazer a respeito?

"Ele que venha até mim se me quiser de volta!"

Ah, claro. Que papo mais... Gay?

Talvez alguém que vá ler isso ria e diga que é só uma briguinha de bichas. Que nome horrível! Por que não se chamam os heterossexuais de bichos? Por que nós quem temos que ter apelidos e...

"Por Atena!"

Nós? Nós quem temos apelidos? Do que diabos eu, Milo de Escorpião estou falando?

Eu abro o vinho e tomo uma bela taça dele. Vinho francês La Tâche, da casa Romanée-Conti. A cor, o suave aroma. Engraçado que aprendi a apreciar isso com ele. Quem? Ah, adivinhem.

Camus.

Certo, estou um pouco obcecado. Ah, se vocês o conhecessem... Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

"Tão maravilhosa que estou aqui, me doendo de não conseguir me comunicar com você de novo. Por que fazemos isso a nós dois, Camus?"

Sento-me na minha cama gigantesca. Sempre gostei de minha cama. É bem grande e confortável, tem bons lençóis e, bem, Shina também gosta, embora ela tenha o péssimo hábito de sempre querer dormir do lado esquerdo e eu quem gosto de dormir no lado esquerdo.

"E você dorme no lado direito, depois de tomar dois copos de água gelada, de vestir um pijama negro e de pentear seus longos fios com primor. Também sei que liga o abajur para ler ao menos dez páginas do livro que estiver lendo naquela semana e que não dorme, nunca, sem vistoriar sua casa inteira com seu cosmo gelado. Ah, Camus, sei coisas demais a seu respeito."

Por que mesmo foi que eu fiquei irritado com ele? Por que ele não me conta as coisas dele? E por que diabos ele precisaria contar se eu sei tudo que há para saber? Se sempre estive lá, se estou lá o tempo inteiro e se eu... Droga, Camus... Você não tem que me contar nada porque eu praticamente sempre estou lá quando as coisas acontecem, quando você recebe missões que não gosta e vai assim mesmo. Estou sempre lá quando seu bolo de frutas queima porque se distraiu lendo sobre a matança das orcas não sei onde e saímos correndo para apagar o quase incêndio.

Ou talvez porque Camus é estabanado várias vezes e eu quem recolho cacos de vasos de cristal que ele quebra distraído pensando ao mesmo tempo na evolução do fitoplâncton e nas vertentes da literatura inglesa.

"E você é o único que sabe que eu sou neurótico ao ponto de organizar minhas meias por cores e tons, minhas camisas por estações do ano e que minha listagem de CDs favoritos tem ordem cronológica, ordem de artista e ordem de nome do cd... Sim, sou maníaco, mas nunca se incomodou com isso."

O que eu e Shina temos em comum? Além de sermos venenosos? Tenho que rir. Ela é ótima pessoa, eu gosto demais dela, mas eu...

"Sinto sua falta, Camus."

Falar assim em voz alta faz parecer melodramático e sem sentido. Falar alto assim faz soar como se eu estivesse confessando algo. E eu estou.

"Eu confesso! Eu confesso! Eu digo o que você quiser, aquariano estúpido, mas por que não vem aqui me dizer por que eu? Por que não o Saga que foi com você pro inferno? Ou Shura? Tiveram bastante tempo para conversa naquela parte negra de suas vidas. Por que eu, Camus? Por que não podemos ser apenas amigos e..."

Calo-me quando as palavras perdem o sentido. Calo-me quando sinto uma lágrima imbecil rolar no meu rosto. Eu sei porque... Porque não é o suficiente. Porque estamos tão unidos que sermos amigos talvez não seja mais suficiente.

Eu estou com medo, Camus. Eu quase nunca sinto medo, mas em meus pesadelos, você está lá, dizendo que eu não mereço sua amizade e que você não me quer perto de você. Eu não sei o que fazer, Camus. Não sei...

E um escorpião sempre sabe o que fazer...

* * *

Nota: Muito obrigada pela receptividade e carinho. Leio todos os reviews e vou respondendo. A frequência de atualização é em média de duas semanas, mas resolvi postar logo esse capítulo por já estar revisado. Espero que gostem e, aos descontentes com meu aviso no primeiro capítulo, não tem problema, ninguém é obrigado a ler muito menos a gostar de mim. Divirtam-se. E, por gentileza, aos meus amigos, não respondam a qualquer flammer ou crítica pessoal, não é relevante, ok? Aproveitem a história. ^^

Resposta aos comentários sem login:

Guest: Obrigada pelo comentário gentil. Eu já havia encerrado a fanfic quando a deletei daqui e fiquei feliz ao ver que as pessoas gostam de ler esta fanfic. Andei um tempo fora do fandom de Saint Seiya, fui direto para o de SPN e retornei aos poucos para Saint Seiya. Os anos de hiatus, digamos assim, me fizeram muito bem, pois aprendi a lidar melhor com alguns entreveros. Agradeço, novamente, sua gentileza.

Uma exficwritter: Olha só! Eu sabia que vocês estavam por aí! Vi muitas, dezenas, de minhas colegas, irem desistindo. Eu entendo que os leitores fiquem desapontados, fiquem revoltados, quando eles realmente lêem e se interessam, a esses eu peço desculpas quase sempre pelas eventuais demoras ou falta de inspiração. Agora ler cobranças, como já me aconteceu, de quem não diz nada e só aparece para reclamar, uma vez ou outra, é de tirar qualquer um do sério. Ataques por falta de atualizações, ataques por querer reviews, já passei por basicamente todas as fases de ficwriter e agora, com dez anos de estrada, posso me dar ao luxo de realmente escrever o que escrevi no primeiro capítulo. A ideia é simples: você não é obrigado a ler. Eu não sou obrigada a publicar. Se eu publico, e você lê, então comente. Quer ignorar a história? Ótimo. Não dê hits, não dê ibope, vá fazer outra coisa, agora não dizer coisa alguma e ainda vir reclamar o tempo todo (na época era formspring, eu acho) é algo que eu não aceito. Não sei no seu caso, mas tem gente que acha que tem intimidade com você, que é seu amigo de infância e se acha no direito de tecer comentários, ou críticas, pessoais. Esse pra mim é outro grave engano. De qualquer maneira, espero que um dia você volte, o fandom agradece. Muito obrigada pela sua gentileza em comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Good For Me**

**A ShiryuForever94 Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: Esta é uma fanfic, feita por fã, para fã. Feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Lost Canvas e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

AVISO: Fanfiction é trabalho feito com o humor e cuidado de cada ficwriter. De tal maneira, se a pessoa que for ler não aprecia os casais que invento ou que faço menção, aconselho a mudar de história. Não tenho temperamento para ser gentil com flammers nem aceito patrulhamentos quanto ao meu gosto pessoal. Críticas são sempre bem vindas quanto às qualidades ou enganos dos meus trabalhos, quanto à escolha dos pares que utilizo, não. Cada qual com seu gosto. Agradeço conselhos, críticas construtivas e se for o caso, elogios. Boa leitura a todos e também incentivo que corrijam algum engano que eu cometa, sem problema algum, não sou perfeita nem tenciono ser. Vivo para ser aprendiz de viver.

**Capítulo Três**

**The Kill – A Morte**

(Sim, eu sou sádica... E nem comecei ainda... Capítulo inspirado na música The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars – Faz toda diferença ouvir, mas é com vocês.)

Em itálico: pensamentos.

E lá se fora outro mês.

Qualquer um no Santuário de Atena podia perceber que algo muito errado estava abalando a gentil cordialidade de todos por ali.

Se antes todos estranharam a distância que parecia ter surgido entre Camus e Milo, agora todos tinham certeza de que era bem mais que distância.

Palavras não ditas soavam mais eloquentes que discursos quando Milo e Camus se encontravam.

Um olhava para o outro. Camus sempre parecendo ter algo a dizer e Milo sempre parecendo não querer escutar.

O que ia pela mente de Milo?

O que ia pela mente de Camus?

Era uma manhã bonita, estavam aguardando com seus trajes poderosos na escadaria de Áries. Atena estava vindo ao Santuário e os deixaria, cada um em sua casa, com algumas novas atribuições.

Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro num semicírculo perfeito com suas reluzentes armaduras sob o sol da Grécia.

Doze homens tão poderosos e tão capazes de destruir toda a terra.

Abaixo deles, variados cavaleiros e amazonas de prata também aguardavam. Fazia mais de um ano que Saori Kido não vinha ao Santuário. Seus deveres de mortal a tinham impedido de ficar por ali, embora sempre se mantivesse conectada a eles e recebendo informes de Shion. Além disso, eram tempos de paz e ela podia tentar levar uma vida quase normal ao menos por algum tempo.

Houvera mudanças na estrutura do Santuário. Se antes o Grande Mestre tinha que ser um dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro na ativa, agora não mais. Com a ressurreição de todos, Shion voltara a seu lugar de destino.

Os dez cavaleiros de bronze estavam lá, aguardando.

Havia conversas, havia brincadeiras e até alguma descontração. Só que logo as atenções se voltaram para uma conversa em particular, para tons de voz em especial. Uma discussão que ninguém estava acostumado a ver, ou ouvir.

"Milo, você só pode estar de gozação." A voz de Camus era um tanto beligerante e ele não olhava para o escorpiano, de jeito nenhum.

"Ué, qual o problema? Você é meu amigo, é jovem, solteiro, bonito e uma boa pessoa. Tenho certeza que talvez consiga conquistar uma boa moça e assentar-se neste Santuário, afinal das contas, não vamos mudar de profissão." Milo não fazia ideia de onde queria chegar, mas resolvera arriscar aquela conversa.

Na verdade, o grego estava dando a deixa para Camus reiterar que ainda gostava dele, não queria o peso dessa decisão, queria que Camus a tomasse. O problema? Camus já havia feito seu movimento, quem tinha recuado era Milo.

"Milo, chega. Eu vou para minha casa." Camus chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou para ninguém ouvir "E não, obrigado, não posso ser seu padrinho de casamento." _O que o escorpiano idiota acha que está fazendo! Ele enlouqueceu! Ele acha que eu realmente posso me estabelecer com alguma mulher? Ele... Ousou me convidar para padrinho de casamento? Esse... Esse... Ah, Milo, eu devia matar você! Depois de tudo? Eu o beijei e ele parece nem ter se importado. Desgraçado!_

"Ou você é completamente cego ou é um imbecil mesmo. E, além disso, não pode ir. Estamos esperando Atena e é sua obrigação estar aqui. Lembra, Camus, sua preciosa obrigação?" Todos ouviram o som metálico da voz mais que irritada de Milo de Escorpião, todos viram seu ar de galhofa. Milo sabia como ninguém irritar quem quer que fosse. E ele sabia, principalmente, como irritar Camus. Ao mesmo tempo, Milo torcia para que Camus compreendesse suas intrincadas charadas.

**What if I wanted to break**

**E se eu quisesse terminar?**

**Laugh it all off in your face**

**Rir de tudo na sua cara**

**What would you do?**

**O que você faria?**

O aquariano voltou-se para o seu amigo com o olhar denso que refletia o gelo ancestral da Sibéria. Um olhar perigoso. Seu olhar de ataque. "Não lhe dou o direito de falar assim comigo. Respeite-me, ao menos por nossos anos de amizade." Não, Camus não entendera aonde Milo queria chegar.

"Nossa, é a conversa mais longa que temos desde... Desde... Ora, Camus, ESQUEÇA!" Milo virou-se com a armadura retinindo no solo sagrado. Sua irritação era despropositada, ao que parecia. Os demais cavaleiros não estavam entendendo tanta raiva. Milo estava sofrendo, a dúvida o corroía e odiava ter dúvidas. No momento, odiava estar vivo.

**What if I fell to the floor?**

**E se eu caísse no chão?**

**Couldn't take this anymore**

**Não pudesse mais aguentar**

**What would you do?**

**O que você faria?**

"Ora, ora, aonde pensa que vai, senhor "dever a qualquer preço" Milo de Escorpião? Não foi você quem disse que estamos esperando Atena? Desde quando você foge? Está fugindo de mim, Escorpião?" Ser irritante era um dom de ambos. Camus também sabia. E como sabia... Irritar Milo. E o aquariano ficou pensando por que Milo dissera que ele era cego ou um imbecil.

"Eu não fujo de nada, nem de ninguém! Modere suas palavras!" Uma unha afiada, um cosmo explodindo. Não, nem mesmo Camus podia irritar Milo sem uma resposta à altura.

"O que está havendo com vocês?" A voz melodiosa de Shina soou perto de Milo e ela parou à frente de Camus com o olhar cheio de dúvidas. Amazonas não usavam mais máscaras, não era mais preciso. "Ele é seu melhor amigo, Camus. Por que estão brigando tanto? Por que têm se evitado tanto? Parecem dois estranhos."

"Não é problema seu." O porte altivo de Camus, o olhar determinado e arguto de um homem de profundos sentimentos e de educação ímpar. Sua vontade era congelar aquela mulher que nada compreendia de Milo, seu Milo. Ela não sabia nada dele. Nada! Ela não tinha estado lá desde quando ele chegara tão jovem quanto ele mesmo. Ela não estivera lá nas noites de insônia de Milo por conta dos deveres loucos dos cavaleiros. Não fora dela a lágrima de frustração quando finalmente se deram conta da traição de Saga. Shina não tinha direito algum de estar com ele. Não tinha.

"Não fale assim com ela!" Milo rosnava num esgar de ódio digno de um escorpiano enfurecido. Na verdade, o problema todo era ela... Só que não conseguia dizer isso, nem fazer nada a respeito.

Camus se deu conta de por que tinha medo de Milo às vezes. O cosmo dele havia se inflamado numa proporção que quase nunca se via. O olhar dele era de lado, a boca bonita numa careta de ódio. Pior era que ele tentava se controlar para não disparar uma de suas dolorosas agulhadas. E ver a dúvida sobre se atacava ou não nos olhos do escorpiano magoou profundamente o francês. Milo jamais podia ter aquele tipo de dúvida. Jamais podia querer atacá-lo. Tudo antes se resolvia com conversas, por que agora não conseguiam se comunicar? Para piorar, Milo defendera Shina, ou seja, ele a amava.

**Come break me down!**

**Venha me destruir!**

**Bury me, bury me!**

**Me enterre, me enterre!**

**I am finished with you!**

**Eu terminei com você!**

"Não fui grosseiro como você foi comigo, não fui deselegante como você foi comigo. Eu apenas disse que não é problema dela. E não é. É algo nosso, apenas isso, só que ao que parece, não existe mais nada que seja nosso, nem que nos mantenha unidos, nada mais." _E eu sou um idiota por ainda querer insistir nisso, Milo. Eu já devia ter compreendido que você é heterossexual e que eu sou... Eu sou apenas eu._

Glaciações são fenômenos climáticos que ocorrem ao longo da história do planeta Terra e são períodos do mais intenso frio, quando a temperatura da Terra faz surgir o aumento das geleiras nos pólos e até mesmo nas zonas montanhosas, bem perto das regiões de neve perpétua, que nunca derretem. Nem mesmo uma glaciação seria mais fria que a voz e o olhar de Camus.

Shina estremeceu ante o gélido e apavorante cosmo do aquariano. Shaka observou tudo ao redor, abrindo imensos olhos azuis ao sentir um descontrole absolutamente anormal no equilíbrio interno de Camus. Saga suspirou, pois sabia bem que tipo de sentimento podia provocar aquilo em Camus. Shura mordeu os lábios de leve, já havia visto Camus assim, uma única vez, quando estava lutando na Guerra Santa contra Hades.

"Briga de fags." Máscara da Morte era um cínico. Já vira algumas coisas. E ouvira.

"Milo não é maricon, Máscara da Morte, ele namora Shina." Shura retorquiu, achando que aquilo não ia dar certo. E, além disso, e se fossem homossexuais? Sabia de algumas coisas, mas não tinha certeza. Não era possível que estivessem todos ali a ver uma discussão daquelas. "E mesmo que não namorasse, não é problema nosso." Sentiu sobre si o olhar perigoso de Saga e estremeceu imperceptivelmente. Saga era... Tão predatório de vez em quando. Ah, Shura sabia quem o geminiano queria... O problema era... Ele queria o geminiano? Essa pergunta o enlouquecia de vez em quando.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Shina olhou de um para outro, sentindo o cosmo do namorado oscilar muito.

"Eles estão dizendo que somos bichas, veados." Foi a resposta congelante de Camus.

"Como? Nem pensar! Meu Milo é muito homem, estão ouvindo? Muito homem! Ora, onde já se viu!" Shina agarrou-se ao braço de Milo e o puxou, beijando-o na boca.

Milo correspondeu, sentindo um peso gigantesco em sua alma. Fag, em italiano, maricon em espanhol, faggot em inglês, bicha em português. Eram muitos nomes, todos pejorativos, todos maldosos. Por que? Por que aquele assunto era tão problemático? Não sabia se ia aguentar o preconceito, não sabia se podia lidar com aquilo. Nunca se preparara para aquilo, não ele. Talvez outros pudessem achar simples, ele não achava. Não achava... Também pensou que Shina talvez não entendesse, jamais compreendesse o que se passava com ele. E como assim ela dissera que ele era "muito homem"? Um homossexual do sexo masculino não mudava de sexo...

**What if I wanted to fight**

**E se eu quisesse lutar?**

**Beg for the rest of my life**

**Implorar pelo resto da minha vida**

**What would you do?**

**O que você faria?**

"Claro que Milo não é homossexual. E agora podemos voltar à santa paz que deve reinar no Santuário de Atena?" Marin suspirou. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com o namoro de Shina. Eram confidentes e Marin sabia de alguns problemas dos dois. Não devia ser nada. Ou talvez uma imensa confusão.

"Ninguém fala nada de Camus não?" Quem disse que Máscara da Morte ia parar?

"Franceses são naturalmente gays." Foi a cruel resposta de Afrodite. "Não é por isso que estão brigando, Camus? Você é o viadinho apaixonado pelo macho hétero? Admita, já deu para perceber. Milo vem fugindo de você como se você tivesse alguma grave doença e isso está mexendo com seus nervos, não é? Se quer meu maravilhoso conselho, acho melhor esquecer, você foi muito canalha com o Milo, sabe. Ele namora Shina, escolha outro."

Canalha?

A palavra ressoou como uma turbina de avião na cabeça de Camus.

Canalha? Bicha? Viadinho apaixonado pelo macho hétero? Aquilo tudo foi uma faca afiada cortando tão duramente o coração de Camus que ele ficou parado olhando para Milo. Ficou esperando que ele dissesse algo. Ficou esperando que ele o defendesse, que fizesse... DIABOS! Que fizesse alguma coisa!

**You say you wanted more**

**Você diz que queria mais**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Está esperando o que?**

**I'm not running from you**

**Não estou correndo de você**

**From you**

**De você**

"Acho que isso é um problema particular do Camus." A voz de Milo. Finalmente a voz de Milo.

Olhar azul escorpiano contra gelo azul aquariano.

E algo se quebrou. Estilhaçou.

Camus soube.

Ah, o aquariano soube. Que seu coração se partira. Que sua amizade corria perigo, se é que ainda existia.

Camus soube. Que o que sentia não era minimamente correspondido por Milo, que se enganara completamente, que ele apenas estava vivendo sua vida e que, nessa vida, não havia espaço para ele, não mais.

Pior que seus anos de treino árduo na Sibéria. Pior que suas mortes. Pior era ver sua esperança morrer.

Coube ao geminiano alto e loiro, ao ex-grande mestre, ao senhor de todos por tantos anos o papel de arrefecer os ânimos. Já havia sofrido o suficiente e visto o suficiente para entender muito do que passava por dentro de Camus.

Amor.

Saga de Gêmeos se moveu, os saltos da armadura gloriosa fazendo eco ao silêncio estranho que se seguira às palavras de Milo. Ninguém esperava que o escorpiano deixasse que Afrodite dissesse aquilo de seu melhor amigo. Escorpianos eram famosos por defenderem suas amizades com a alma e a vida se preciso. E o que Milo fizera? Nada. Em segundos Saga estava ao lado do ruivo, vendo as pedras sob os pés dele deixarem de ser pedras para se tornarem gelo.

O zero absoluto.

O poder máximo de Camus e que só surgia com ampla concentração e muito treino. Ou com um desgosto tão grande que o fizesse enfronhar-se no mais profundo de seu coração. Sim, Camus de Aquário tinha suas prisões. Tinha uma prisão distante no meio da fenda abissal gelada do mais profundo mar onde se guardava quando algo o feria tão profundamente que não pudesse suportar.

**I tried to be someone else**

**Eu tentei ser outra pessoa**

**But nothing seemed to change**

**Mas nada pareceu mudar**

**I know now, this is who I really am inside!**

**E eu sei agora, este é quem eu realmente sou por dentro!**

Camus tentara não ser tão frio, tentara ser mais amigável, tentara mil coisas, por Milo. Tentara com todas as suas forças não ser tão comedido, talvez um tanto inexpugnável, mas ele era o que era, quem era. Não conseguia dissociar-se de seu jeito arredio, de sua aparência distante.

Talvez fosse disso que Milo precisasse. Do velho Camus. Alguém que sequer sorria.

Ora, no que Camus pensava? Milo não precisava dele, Milo tinha Shina. Era ele, Camus, quem parecia precisar de alguém e, quem estava fazendo papel de idiota. Era hora de desistir. Era hora de Camus voltar ao seu lugar, isolado na casa de Aquário. Sozinho e calado na casa de Aquário. Tentara de tudo, até beijara Milo! Coisa que jamais teria feito, antes. Era tudo um engano, tudo um engano! E quem erra deve suportar a punição.

A punição de Camus era a dor intensa que sentia. Era a decepção que experimentava. Era saber que nunca mais teria Milo como seu amigo, não depois daquilo. Milo os ouvira. Ouvira o ar de gozação na voz dos outros cavaleiros.

E não fizera nada além de dizer que era um problema de Camus.

O aquariano teria feito algo se fosse a situação inversa. Tinha certeza que teria feito algo, nem que fosse dizer que não se ofende a alguém com palavras maldosas daquele jeito. Nem mesmo se fossem inimigos.

Camus era um homem honrado.

Enfronhou-se em si mesmo, mais uma vez. Não estava mais lá. Era um cavaleiro, apenas um cavaleiro, não era humano. Sua morte acabara de começar.

**Finally found myself!**

**Finalmente eu me encontrei!**

**Fighting for a chance I know now,**

**Lutando por uma chance eu sei agora,**

**This is who I really am!**

**Este é quem eu realmente sou!**

Saga sabia muito bem reconhecer os sinais da disposição suicida de Camus. A disposição de não sentir, de não ter nada além do dever. Algo que, ao que se demonstrava, não acontecia com Milo. O grego escorpiano parecia não se dar conta, ou não queria. E estava tão claro para Saga. Ele sabia, ele compreendia Camus muito bem. Ele o recebera e cuidara no Santuário quando ainda era um menino que seria em breve mandado à Sibéria.

Era transparente a Saga que Camus, um homem que aprendera muito cedo a cerrar seus sentimentos em cadeias de onde ninguém, ou quase ninguém, podia tirá-los, estava sofrendo.

E Saga também sabia de outras coisas. De pequenas partes da história de Milo e de Camus, ouvidas nas longas conversas de almas penadas no meikai. Das longas noites frias em que tinham que ser preparados para trair sua deusa.

Foi lá a primeira vez que Saga viu Camus se desesperar sem derramar uma lágrima, nem sequer franzir o cenho. O desespero mudo de Camus era talvez mais doloroso de se ver que se alguém se debulhasse em lágrimas de agonia. A dor silenciosa e muda podia ser infinitamente mais cortante. Foi lá a primeira vez que Saga viu o aquariano fechar-se como estava agora, para suportar a dura provação de tentar matar a deusa que amava sobre todas as coisas.

Saga não podia permitir que Camus sofresse tanto, de novo.

"Aquariano, surgiu um problema na Fundação, nós precisamos ir. Shion explicará tudo à Deusa. Venha comigo." A voz era grossa, potente, reconhecível até mesmo pelos aspirantes.

Só que aquela voz grossa e densa tinha também um quê de amor, de carinho e de respeito. Uma inflexão da generosidade de um cavaleiro que fizera o que um cavaleiro jamais poderia ou deveria fazer: ele assassinara a deusa que jurara proteger. Saga entendia de dores. Da mais profunda das dores. A dor de amar e ferir quem você ama.

Camus olhou para Saga com ar de quem sequer tinha ouvido. Seus olhos estavam opacos. Seu ar era neutro, sequer um minúsculo arfar. Nada. Não parecia sequer que estava vivo. À beira do abismo. E parecia que Milo ia empurrá-lo. Ou já empurrara.

**Come break me down**

**Venha me destruir!**

**Bury me, bury me!**

**Me enterre, me enterre!**

**I am finished with you!**

**Eu terminei com você**

Shura novamente mordeu os lábios. Ele também sabia, ele também estivera lá. Ele compreendia como ninguém mais o tanto que Saga sofrera e sabia que o geminiano conseguia penetrar nos confins da alma de Camus. Talvez o único que pudesse além de Milo, isso é, se Milo ainda pudesse. Parecia que não. Shura sentiu-se inquieto, mas sabia que não devia se intrometer.

Shura sentiu uma pontada de ciúme e suspirou. Não gostava de homens, ou talvez... Não sabia ao certo e aquela não era hora para descobrir. Talvez o assédio do geminiano a ele não estivesse deixando de ter efeitos. Virou o rosto para o outro lado. Se Saga precisasse de ajuda, ficaria sabendo.

"Está bem." Camus sabia que provavelmente era mentira, que não era possível haver emergência alguma na Fundação Kido num domingo. Precisava de ar e precisava sair de lá. Olhou para Milo. Volveu os olhos para Milo. Um último pedido. A última chance de Milo. Não. Não havia nada lá para ele, para Camus. Não viu nada no olhar do escorpiano. Nem desculpas, nem carinho, nada.

**Look in my eyes**

**Olhe nos meus olhos!**

**You're killing me, killing me!**

**Você está me matando, me matando!**

**All I wanted was you**

**Tudo que eu queria era você!**

"Milo, detenha seu cosmo." A voz de Shion de Áries se ouviu. Calma, mas com autoridade suficiente para Milo simplesmente apagar-se como fogo de palha. Por que tinha que ser tão impulsivo por vezes? Milo enxergara nos olhos de Camus uma decepção que o ferira mais que um golpe poderoso. Não sabia o que fazer, o que era uma tortura para ele. Só sabia que... Tinha feito algo. Algo a Camus.

"Milo, quer me dizer o que está havendo?" Aioros de Sagitário perfilou-se, as longas asas da armadura refulgindo ao sol.

"Não é nada." Milo fechou-se recolocando seu elmo que o deixava com as feições agressivas. As pontas afiadas que emolduravam as laterais do belo rosto. Desde quando Camus não era nada?

"Se precisar de um amigo..." Aioros nem sabia como se aproximar dele. Milo não era a personalidade mais cativante do Santuário, não com seu gênio, seu orgulho e sua agressividade.

"Eu já tenho um, ou achava que tinha. Se me der licença, gostaria de ficar em silêncio." Milo fechou os olhos e tentou não chorar. Camus o cortara de sua vida, tinha certeza. Conhecia o jeito de olhar dele. Conhecia Camus muito bem.

**Come break me down**

**Venha me destruir!**

**Come break me down**

**Venha me destruir!**

**What if I wanted to break**

**E se eu quisesse terminar?**

A mente de Milo rodopiava. Por que, por que tinha que ser assim? Por que não podia simplesmente correr atrás de Camus, pedir desculpas, fazer alguma coisa? Sentia-se quase morto por dentro e, na frente de todo mundo? Por que tinham que haver renascido, porque tudo não tinha ficado simplesmente para trás? As palavras de Máscara da Morte. Era isso que ele, Milo, era? Um faggot? E se fosse? O que alguém tinha com isso?

"Milo, está tudo bem?" Shina estava preocupada.

"O que você acha?" A voz do grego saiu baixa, mas agressiva. O que sentia agora? O que? E, por que não pensava em Camus? Por que seus pensamentos eram apenas sobre se ele, Milo, era homossexual? Por que não pudera defender o amigo? Será que havia sido egoísta demais dessa vez? Deu-se conta que todos os pensamentos até agora tinham sido sobre se ele, Milo, estava preparado para aguentar, sobre se ele, Milo, era homossexual, sobre se ele, Milo, podia estar magoado.

Não pensara em Camus.

**Come break me down**

**Venha me destruir!**

**Bury me, bury me**

**Me enterre, me enterre!**

**I am finished with you, you, you.**

**Eu terminei com você**

"Ei, se está com algum problema com o Camus, vá atrás dele resolver, não desconte em mim!" Ariana. Shina era ariana, não engolia desaforo de homem nenhum.

"Eu não vou atrás de ninguém! Nunca!" Milo bateu os saltos das botas nas pedras gregas. Orgulhoso. Genioso. Perigoso.

Um escorpião acuado.

Preso em si mesmo, sentindo que não tinha solução. Nunca teria solução. Tudo que ele queria, não ia ter. E por que não iria ter? Por que, talvez, Milo não fosse tão corajoso quanto todos pensavam. Talvez Milo simplesmente não tivesse aprendido algo além de matar e destruir. Talvez ele apenas não tivesse aprendido que amar não era errado, nunca seria errado, mesmo que fosse amar alguém do mesmo sexo.

**Look in my eyes**

**Olhe nos meus olhos!**

**You're killing me, killing me!**

**Você está me matando, me matando!**

**All I wanted was you**

**Tudo que eu queria era você!**

Milo que amava Camus.

Milo que não sabia enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos. Milo que não queria perder nunca, que não queria opiniões em sua vida, que não queria que se intrometessem em sua vida.

Um escorpiano tão autossuficiente e tão forte que achava que não precisaria ceder nunca.

Só que, agora, Milo se deparara com algo um tanto maior.

Uma geleira ancestral. A força dos ventos.

A força do caráter e das decisões de um homem.

Camus de Aquário não era qualquer um. Como Milo começaria a descobrir.


End file.
